Gummi Bears Adventures of Beauty and the Beast part 31
Mrs Potts and Zummi go into the west wing Mrs Potts pardon me master Beast leave me in peace Zummi but sir you dont understand the castle is being attacked by an angry mob the objects hold the door closed while the mob tries to push it open Mob kill the beast kill the beast Lumiere this isnt working Fifi oh Lumiere we must do something Gruffi wait a minute i have an idea Mob kill the Beast Mrs Potts what shall; we do now master Beast it doesnt matter now just let them come Zummi oh boy i guess were doomed now Mrs Potts no wait a minute Zummi the other objects have an idea Mob kill the Beast they enter the castle and walk through the hallway and Lefou is holding Lumiere who signals them Lumiere now the objects fight the mob and beat them up Gruffi okay gummi bears time for gummi bery juice they drink it and bounce on Gad and Zook knocking them down but Gaston desserts the fight and runs upstairs to search for the beast Duke Igthorn Toadwart you join Gad and Zook in the battle with those gummi bears and objects im gonna help Gaston find the beast wait for me Gaston and Igthorn follows him meanwhile at the village Chip gets the contraption to work Chip yes here we go Grammi what is that Maurice what in the devil Belle Grammi Sunni look out they duck and the contraption opens the celler Chip you guys gotta try this thing Sunni good work Chip now off to the castle at the castle the mob is losing to the objects Gruffi overhere cant catch me nah nah nah he blows raspberries but suddenly the cups throw tomatos in his face but the man gets out his ax Mrs Potts uphere you scurvy scum now and they pour hot tea on him while Wardrobe jumps off the balcony and lands on a man meanwhile Gaston and Igthorn search every room Duke Igthorn hes not in here lets check a diffrent room Gaston but downstairs Lefou is threating to melt Lumieres face with a torch but Cogsworth slides down the raling with scizzors and pokes Lefou in the bottom Toadwart got you clock now Toadie gonna take you apart Lumiere on the contrary monsieur Lumiere burns Toadwart Toadwart ouch ouch ouch meanwhile a man is pulling feathers from Fifi but Lumiere burns him and Zummi trips Gad and Zook to the floor but Lefou the Mob Toadwart Gad and Zook chase Footstool in the kitchen and laugh evilly Toadwart nowhere to run now little doggy your goose is cooked huh suddenly knives draw from the cabnets and the Stove laughs evilly and scares Lefou the Mob Toadwart Gad and Zook Toadwart Toadie getting out of here this castle is scary Gad i dont like this place either Zook a uh not me ahh Lefou and the Mob flee the castle with terror and Toadwart Gad and Zook run back to dreadmore to hide and the objects celebrate their victory Zummi allright we showed those goons Cogsworth and stay out and Lumiere kisses Cogsworth but he smacks him Category:Beauty and the Beast Films